The Summoning
by amichan2
Summary: Sequel to Ayashi no Kijutsu (also here in AnC section). Crossover with Escaflowne. Emperor of Atlantis rises again. The first Tennyo returns, and so does Ceres.
1. Felicity

_EDIT January 17th, 2003_ There was a glitch and the whole document got wiped. I re-uploaded it. Sorry 'bout the delay.  
  
Ayashi no Ceres is © to Yuu Watase and various big scary companies. Tenkuu no Escaflowne is also © to lots of big scary companies, specifically (I think) Bandai. This story is based mostly on the Escaflowne movie and the Ayashi no Ceres anime, although references to the Ceres manga might be made once in a while. This story belongs to me. Please do not archive without asking first at kurisutarusakura@hotmail.com. If you see this fic anywhere other than at fanfiction.net under the pen name Amichan or at my site http://pon-pon.net/amy, please notify me at above address. 

WARNING: The Summoning is the sequel of Ayashi no Kijutsu, which is now complete. This story was originally planned to be the second arc of AnK. Please read that first before you continue here. 

Chapter One is dedicated to you readers out there, for cheering me on and urging me to continue with this fanfic. I give special thanks for Grrl N who reviewed, what, every single chapter of this fanfic, practically. Thanks for the encouragement. Now... 

  
_Amichan presents  
A Deep Within My Fantasies Production  
The long-awaited sequel to Ayashi no Kijutsu! _

* * *

"I think," Hitomi replied thoughtfully, "Eve would want us to unite the three races. The Draconian--the nobles in her story who had wings---, the Tennyo, and the humans."

"I think there should be no more misunderstandings and fighting. It would be better if all three races were kept in peace."

"And I agree with that," a beautiful voice of a woman replied. Those present in the room gasped at her voice.

A woman with markings on her body and odd markings/clothes that flowed to the ground was behind them all. Yes. Ceres had come back. 

THE SUMMONING  
by Amichan  
Chapter One: Felicity

  
Felicia looked up into Ganjii's gray eyes. They were unreadable. "Is it now, then?"

"Yes, Felicia. Show me what you are capable of," an unnatural smile cut through the air. 

Felicia looked down again. Holding out one hand, she chanted in a language unknown to anyone here in this day. A light appeared in her hand. Holding it, she opened her eyes and looked into it. There were flashes of images flying within that translucent light. Humans, Tennyo, Draconians, and other creatures alike still loyal to the ancient Emperor of Atlantis flashed past her eyes. 

"Brothers and sisters," Felicia murmured now in Japanese, "Do you still remember your Emperor? He calls you to them now. Quickly, quickly. Time is short. Aide him in this time of trouble. Help him regain the ancient glory of Atlantis across the earth. Come to us now. Fly by day and by night. Come to me in aid of our Emperor. Live again, Atlantis, and rise. Alas, indeed Atlantis is rising. Rise with it, and be glorified." 

--- 

Two days later... 

"Time is short," Ceres murmured, "already he is gathering his forces. Do not think that you just happened to stumble on the memory of Eve. You are destined to change the future of this world, and other worlds, too."

"Us?" Yuuhi murmured.

"Yes. Specifically, Eve foresaw that the two girls Mikage Aya and Kanzaki Hitomi would be the ones to bring forth the new future. But you won't have to do this alone. You'll have other forces to aide you. But you," Ceres looked to the others, "are the ones most responsible for being the guardians of these two destined ones. Ahh... but there is a guardian missing..."

"Destined... ones...?" Hitomi murmured. "I thought my legacy was on Gaia. Isn't it all over now? I fulfilled my prophecy there. There isn't anything else..."

"But there is," Ceres replied. The look in her eyes were almost motherly, "A new prophecy just arose. You already know that Atlantis fell and the world fell apart into what you know as the three races. Alas, there are many more. No one knows if those others survived all these years. But it is now prophesized that Atlantis will rise again. It will be used to ultimate evil or good. It's obvious what our goal now should be."

"To create the good Atlantis?" Suzumi replied hesitantly. "Is that possible?"

"All of us in heaven want to see the utopia restored. The utopia before science corrupted us. What you do not know about the things after Eve's memories..."

Hitomi interrupted, "I wondered about it. What does Escaflowne have to do with this?"

"Alas. Escaflowne and all the other mechs---gods of war, really---were created during that war on Atlantis. They destroyed everything that was left, and left it in burning fire."

"Oh..." Hitomi frowned, "Utopia?"

"Yes. The perfect kingdom. And we must maintain it this time. We can't let it go wrong and corrupted again."

Aya looked up at last. "How will we achieve this? Do you know?"

Ceres brushed her fingers through Aya's hair. "No, I'm afraid I don't. That's for you to find out, I think."

"That's it? We figure this out? But... what are we up against?" Yuuhi burst out.

Ceres sighed and looked at him with sad eyes, "I'm afraid you're up against the Emperor himself."

Uneasy silence filled the room.

"He's still alive?"

"There's one more thing," Ceres said quietly after a long pause. "Someone on the Emperor's side... Her name is Felicia. I'm afraid her master there has already corrupted her. This master of hers serves the Emperor wholeheartedly. All he has left to do is to reveal her Tennyo identity. But I don't think he wants to do that. She loves him and obeys him completely as she is. Awakening her Tennyo would be to your advantage."

"Who is her identity? Anyone we know?" Hitomi looked up.

"Remember Eve's maid? Felicia is the host for Naville."

"For... Naville... and why is she on the Emperor's side?" Aya looked indignant.

"Because his henchman discovered her first. It wasn't her fault. Truly."

"We must return her to her rightful identity, then," Hitomi said determinedly. 

"That's the spirit!" Yuuhi piped up.

---

Felicia opened her eyes and blinked. The light was bright. It seems like Ganjii had drawn up the curtains. She looked at the empty but slept in spot next to her.

He was gone. Again. He always was. She would never wake up to see him there. 

It was always this way. He'd be there at night. They'd be together there on that very bed. All the action had long since become choreographed, short, detached, and impersonal. It was as if they were not in love. It was as if he didn't want her. Were they ever in love? She would never find out. She loved him, yes. With all her heart. But she didn't know if he wanted her there or tolerated her because he could use her for her powers. How had she come to this place? It seems like so long ago. How long has it been? One year? Two year? No... it's been five years...

It was a bright day, but she was walking home alone. She was a sophomore in her new high school. She had worked hard to pass the entrance exams, and she did just that, with flying colors. She was not called Felicia then. She was called Kaoru, a common name. She had always hated her name. It was dreadfully ordinary and reeked of tradition. 

Although she had passed the exams with colors flying all over the place, she wasn't satisfied. She spent her elementary days studying to get ready for junior high, and spent junior high studying for high school entrance exams. And when it was all over, it was also extremely unsatisfying. Each day passed by and her life was the same every day. Everything was so normal. And Kaoru was tired of it. 

---

_"Ahh! I'm sorry!" Kaoru bent over anxiously to pick up the man's papers._

_Ganjii's eyes opened wide. It couldn't be. A Tennyo! At a place like this. He had thought that the only remaining Tennyo in Japan were of the Mikage blood._

_"Are you all right, sir?" she was looking up at him nervously._

_He shook himself awake. "Of course I am. I hope you weren't hurt, little girl?"_

_She laughed at that, "My name is Mikage. Mikage Kaoru."_

_Ganjii smiled to himself. A Mikage after all, eh? Just his luck._

_"If you'll excuse me," Kaoru bowed deeply, flushed red, "I must go home now."_

_"It's no problem, Mikage-san," he smiled at her kindly. _

_"Again, I'm sorry for the mess I caused." She bowed again. "Ja ne."_

---

Felicia pulled on a bathrobe. Rubbing her eyes, she walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. She gathered up clothing that were discarded the night before. She stepped into the shower and let herself sink down to the floor as the water beat down on her.

---

_"Mikage-san!" Tohru was whispering excitedly. "Did you hear about the new teacher? I heard that he's dreadfully cute."_

_"New teacher?" Kaoru frowned, "What is he teaching?"_

_"Chemistry. This makes chemistry class SO much more interesting!"_

_Kaoru smiled, "We'll see. I still think Jay-san is cuter!"_

---

"Call Felicia to us?" Aya asked, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means we summon her to us, with my power. I should be able to do it, since her Tennyo identity should be powerful enough to respond," Ceres replied.

"Let's try it, then," Tooya spoke up. Everyone nodded.

_To be continued..._

* * *

Notes about this chapter and the writing of it:  
- Kaoru isn't a direct reference to Kamiya Kaoru of Rurouni Kenshin. I was talking to my cousin about it in Taiwan and he said that it was a horribly common name in Japan and Taiwan, so it just came up when I was looking for a common name.  
- Tohru isn't a reference to the Tohru of Furuba (Fruits Basket) at all. It's actually a reference to an online roleplay about Jrock called Hidden Faces. And the Tohru there, I believe, is a reference to the birth name of Kyo, vocalist of the Jrock group Dir en Grey.  
- Yes, that Jay IS a direct reference to the great Jay Chou-sama. 

A word from the author...  
I'm terribly sorry this took so damn long. How long has it been, half a year, maybe? Jesus. Of course you can see that series is officially bumped up to PG-13 in content. But don't worry. It's not gonna be bumped into R anytime soon. I was hoping to finish this chapter last week, but my hamster got sick on me and I've been horribly busy tending to it. 

Some good news, though. The Summoning will hopefully go on for about 4-6 chapters, and that will be the official end of the original Ayashi no Kijutsu storyline. However, there IS another sequel planned, and it's called Atlantis Rising (tentative). Hopefully I'll be done with Summoning by April-June of 2003 and be able to start Atlantis Rising after AnimeExpo2003 (July 3rd-6th) this year. It would be much earlier, except I have to make costumes and preparations for AnimeExpo, if I go at all. So keep a lookout for that.

Chapter two of the summoning should come in about a week or two, although finals are stuck right in between. I know this chapter is horribly short, but please bear with me. 

~Amichan  
January 13th, 2003 9:54 PM 


	2. Feel

_Ayashi no Ceres_ is © to Yuu Watase and various big scary companies. _Tenkuu no Escaflowne _is also © to lots of big scary companies, specifically (I think) Bandai. This story is based mostly on the Escaflowne movie and the _Ayashi no Ceres_ anime, although references to the Ceres manga might be made once in a while. This story belongs to me. Please do not archive without asking first at kurisutarusakura@hotmail.com. If you see this fic anywhere other than at fanfiction.net under the pen name Amichan or at my site http://pon-pon.net/amy, please notify me at above address.  
  
WARNING: The Summoning is the sequel of Ayashi no Kijutsu, which is now complete. This story was originally planned to be the second arc of AnK. Please read that first before you continue here.   
  
Chapter Two is dedicated Steven who has been very helpful, and encouraged me a bit with the fanfics. Thanks. 

_Amichan presents  
_A _Deep Within My Fantasies _Production 

* * *

Felicia felt a sort of a tug. A call, perhaps. She dropped the button-up shirt that she was just about to put on. Then she felt it again, a little more urgently. Ignoring it for the moment, she put the shirt on with a no-nonsense air and grimly concentrated. Someone was calling for her. The call was very strong and urgent. But no call was strong enough to move Felicia.  
  
She tugged at her caller forcefully with determination. She harnessed a great deal of power. Felicia was virtually more powerful than any other living Tennyo, thanks to Ganjii. No one could possibly have the power to call on her unless she let her, or him, although it's not likely for a man to harness much power. Not in this time and day. This must be one very powerful Tennyo calling on her, but there were also several people's minds tugging right along, determined to bring her to wherever they were. Narrowing her eyes in concentration, Felicia called them to her. No one bossed her around. Or she'd like to think so, anyways.   
  
Tumbling forward onto the ground clumsily, the Tennyo who called her, a blond girl, and a brunette materialized before her.   
  
The blond blinked twice, and said, "Ow." 

THE SUMMONING  
by Amichan  
Chapter Two: Feel  
  
"What were you doing calling on me?" Felicia demanded with vigor. She supposed she didn't look too intimidating, since she looked rather rumpled and wet in her attire of a half-buttoned up shirt and a stiff black skirt. She felt a bit ridiculous, because she knew she must look tense and agitated, and yet, her visitors remained relatively calm.   
  
"Is that her?" Hitomi whispered to Ceres.  
  
"Seems like it," Aya replied in the same doubtful tone.  
  
"Where are we?" Hitomi looked around gingerly.   
  
"My apartment," Felicia drew herself up to her impressive full height and replied.  
  
Ceres drew herself up to her equally impressive full height as well, "We have come to collect you and reveal to you your past, Naville."  
  
Felicia's eyes narrowed slightly, "I know no Naville."  
  
"You may be called Kaoru or Felicia, whichever they call you now, but you will always have the spirit of our Naville."  
  
Felicia glared at Ceres with menace, "I don't know what you're talking about. I don't know a Naville and I don't really care either. _You_ intruded in my privacy by calling me without permission. And I demand to know what it's for."  
  
Ceres bowed apologetically, "I'm sorry for that. We had no way of knowing where you were, and all we could to do contact you was to reach out for your mind."  
  
"You're not supposed to be able to," Felicia looked faintly insulted. "I'm much too powerful for you to call. Besides, you needed a memory of me to base on. And I've never seen any other Tennyo before in my life."  
  
"Not this life, you haven't." Aya told her gently, "And how come you haven't?"  
  
Felicia looked faraway for a moment, "Because he wouldn't let me..." she shook her head to clear her mind and looked grimly determined to keep herself blank. "Don't patronize me," she snapped.  
  
"We're not patronizing you," Hitomi interrupted, impatient. "We're only trying to help. You're being held by Ganjii and you don't even know where your powers came from or who you really are inside."  
  
"I am _not_ being held against my will. I am me. There's nothing else to say about it.." _Ah, but you _don't _know who you are. You have no identity of your own anymore, do you? You know she's right.  
  
_"You can feel it." Aya put a hand on Felicia's arm cautiously. Felicia's carefully emotionless expression didn't change, and neither did she flinch. But her posture relaxed just barely. "If you try hard enough, you'll find something else inside you."  
  
Felicia couldn't help but wonder if this woman was right. She felt deep inside her and found a part of her she couldn't touch. A part of her that was asleep and unreachable.   
  
"Who are you?" she whispered, eyes wide. "Who am I?"  
  
Hitomi put her arms around Felicia. "You can find yourself inside. All you have to do is let that part of you awake."  
  
Felicia's eyes opened wide, and Hitomi saw in her eyes a frightened child, "No!" she screamed, shaking her head, "I don't know what you're talking about! It hurts..." she cried. "I don't know what's happening to me. Everything is happening so fast. My powers... grow each day... Ganjii..." she broke down into tears. "It's too much... too much... I can't... my head... it hurts..."  
  
Hitomi looked up at Ceres, bewildered. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh my God... What I've done," the realization washed over Felicia, and what she had done to control and brainwash Tennyo all over the world suddenly dawned upon her. "I don't know what drove me to..."  
  
"To what?" Ceres' voice was sharp.  
  
"He told me to... to... control and call on Tennyo everywhere... To come and assist him. They'll be coming any moment now. He said they would. Today."  
  
They looked out the window. As if on cue, hundreds --- thousands--- of Tennyo were flying across the sky towards the city.  
  
"My God..." Felicia looked up, tears streaming down. She closed her eyes. What she's been doing all this time... Her life with him... all so unreal, literally. The nights with him. The day he told her that her true name will be Felicia. The day the true Kaoru died, only to be replaced by the puppet she had become.   
  
And now thousands of Tennyo were flocking towards him because of her weakness, and she could do nothing about it.  
  
Or could she?  
  
"Please..." she sobbed, "Don't.... him..."   
  
The Tennyo flew on, intent on going to their master, who now had absolute power over their minds.  
  
"No!" Ceres whipped around in anger towards Aya, "It's happening too fast! We can't stop it! We're not ready." Terror filled her eyes, very uncharacteristic of Ceres, and she drew in a sharp breath as as she saw the Tennyo auras everywhere burned brighter.   
  
_Come to me, your surviving master from Atlantis. Come and find me what belongs to me. Maell....  
  
_Felicia looked up at Ceres, who apparently heard it too. Felicia knew that voice. That was Ganjii's master. _Her_ master who she has trusted for so long. But he's someone else, too. He was...  
  
"He's looking for that woman," she heard herself say. "That woman he owned before the Emperor took her away..."

"Maell?" Hitomi looked up.  
  
"Yes... Maell..."  
  
---  
  
Van was in an odd place. It didn't feel like he was moving, like he was supposed to be, towards the Mystic Moon. But then again, if he was moving, he couldn't tell the difference. Everything was gold-tinted. He was surrounded in this gold light. And then he saw lights everywhere over a landscape.   
  
Was that the Mystic Moon? How is it possible that humans can light up so much? The lights blinked out at him as if in reply. He felt himself move now, towards that place. He passed by lands and the beautiful ripples of the sea. He felt himself drawn towards a long island. That must be the place Hitomi told him about. Japan.   
  
As he came upon a certain city of brightly burning lights, he couldn't imagine what awaited him there.  
  
---  
  
The room was silent. No one wanted to be the first to raise the question of what will happen next. Aya looked grim. Hitomi seemed determined, for what no one could tell. Ceres looked out at the Tennyo who flocked towards this Ganjii character, brows drawn close, thinking deeply.  
  
And then Felicia felt a power. A power that felt like one of the old nobles. _Who are the old nobles?_ "_No_... he's coming..." She whispered, "**_NO!_**" She screamed, falling to the ground.  
  
Ceres walked over immediately and held Felicia close. Felicia gasped and her body shook in great spasms.   
  
Hitomi stood and walked around blindly, reaching out. "Van?"  
  
And there was Van with his wings shining a light in the room still dark with only the early dawn light for lighting.   
  
"Van!" she ran towards him and hugged him fiercely.  
  
He said nothing, and held her.   
  
"_You!_" Felicia pointed at him, still shaking. "A _noble_!" she spat with venom, not knowing why. _Noble? How did I know that? Who am I?  
  
_Hitomi looked up, horrified. Van was the descendent of... the nobles of Atlantis? The possibility hadn't dawned on her until now. But..._  
  
_Van felt something tugging at him. A feeling of... "Hitomi... you're... one of them?"  
  
She backed away from him in astonishment. She felt no resentment towards him. Why should she, anyways?  
  
_Because he's one of the people who almost destroyed your people_. A nasty voice whispered in the back of her mind.   
  
"My God..." she whispered.   
  
Felicia threw herself at him, pounding at him. He backed away while Aya grabbed a hold of her.   
  
"_Calm down_," Aya demanded in a commanding tone. "Everyone, _shut up_ and discuss this civilly!"  
  
Hitomi walked forward and put her arms around Van as if to make a statement.  
  
"I don't care who he's descended from or who I'm descended from. This is _my_ life and I control it. And I can choose whoever I feel like loving."   
  
Ceres nodded, looking reluctant, "I understand. It was the same for Mikage and me."  
  
Felicia was breathing heavily and still shook. Hitomi put an arm around her, "Please accept him. He's a good man, not one of the nobles of the past. Just because he has their blood in them doesn't mean he is like them."  
  
Van looked bewildered. Was he supposed to hate the Tennyo? But he had no personally feelings for revenge against the destroyers of Atlantis. But what if the Tennyo _were_ those destroyers? He loved Hitomi, there was no doubt about that. But if she was one of the people who destroyed his ancestors...  
  
Felicia wept in Hitomi's arms. "I..." she sobbed, the memories all rushing back and flashed by in her mind much too fast for comprehension, "I... failed..."  
  
Hitomi held her and whispered, "No... it's okay" gently.   
  
Felicia looked up at her and blinked, "M-Maell?" her eyes opened wide, and she looked at Hitomi in astonishment, "Maell..." she wept, throwing her arms around Hitomi.  
  
Ceres looked surprised. "_You're_ Maell?"  
  
"No!" Hitomi replied defiantly, "I know nothing of the sort! I mean... Oh God," the realization of _the master is after Maell_ dawned upon her. "I... don't know..."  
  
_TO BE CONTINUED..._

* * *

I meant to finish this chapter a while ago. But there. I dropped the big nuke I've been waiting to drop since the beginning of the series. I hope that wasn't too confusing. I tried to make it clear.  
  
Hopefully chapter 3 will come soon -whew-  
  
~Amichan  
February 01, 2003 3:26 PM 


	3. About updates

I am still alive. Summoning chapter 3 is.... sort of coming along. I promise I'm trying. T_T Writer's block everywhere and life in general. Meanwhile, allow me to shamelessly plug in my original story Midnight Blue and hope it'll occupy you guys for a while...   
  
Please look out for chapter three soon. And I promise I won't drop anymore big bombs again for a while. I hope.   
  
~Amichan 


	4. More updates

I do apologize for the long absence, and I am back to say that I have decided to entirely rewrite Ayashi no Kijutsu and The Summoning into one story, "Kijutsu." It'll be up sometime within the month--I hope.   
  
Thanks for waiting so patiently for this fanfic, and much thanks go out to my regular readers, especially Grrl N who's stuck around for much too long. 


End file.
